


Surprise

by Capucine



Series: State OCs: 100-word Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, States - Hetalia
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>California is freaked out by a little surprise for her in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to do all the states by the end.

“Oh my god!” California came screaming out of the bathroom, a pink, organic towel wrapped around her sun-kissed body.

“Cali, no! There are children!” Ohio shouted, covering Alaska's eyes.

“Hate to point this out,” Texas drawled, “But I think Alaska knows what women look like in a towel.”

New York groaned, turning to his sister as she stood there freaking out in her towel. “Yeah, so what's up?”

California took a few gasping breaths, and pointed at Texas. “That jackass put frogs in the shower!”

“They like water,” Texas said, but he couldn't hide his smirk.

“Fuck you,” Cali snapped.


End file.
